Chlammy Zell
'' A way for the weak to stay weak, but still defeat the strong. A way to stay who you are, but still surpass your limits, to soar through the sky, even if you cannot fly. He's always found a way, inside despair, suffering, and darkness. Maybe I feel like I can't lose now.'' --Chlammy in Rule Number 10 is a human who allied herself with the elves in order to try and win the king's contest. This was due to her belief that humans will never be strong enough and must depend on others in order to survive. She is the friend of the elven girl Feel Nirvalen, despite being a slave of Feel's family. After Sora bet the Race Piece of Imanity in their game with the Eastern Union, Chlammy Zell challenged Sora in an attempt to win the Race Piece. However, Sora, as he was challenged and thus had the right to choose the game, chose a game in which they would both bet everything they have in parts, tricked her into sharing his memories with her in a game of Othello. After Sora won the game, he returned all memories to the respective owners. After Chlammy had seen Sora's memories, she decided to go along with him and his plan. She is a descendant of Nonna Zell, one of the surviving imanity of the Great War. It can be assumed that somewhere between the last 6000 years, her family lost a game to the Nirvalen family, thus becoming slaves up-to present-day Disboard. Appearance Chlammy Zell is a rather short girl with purple hair, and most of the time, wears a black veil draped over her head. Personality She holds a non-emotional expression prior to her defeat by Sora and Shiro. When Sora yelled at her for underestimating the human race, she threw away her confident facade and broke down in tears while childishly calling Sora names and blaming him. When she challenged Sora again, she still acted pessimistic about the possibilities of the Imanity, but after being defeated again and having her memories restored, she gained a newly found respect for Sora and the Imanity, and they parted ways in good terms as she agreed to help defeat the Werebeasts and unite the other races. She seems to have a slight breast size complex as revealed in Episode 10. While initially finding Sora as a cocky, all around lazy and hurtful person, she changed her line of thinking upon seeing his memories. In Episode 12, she admired how Sora was able to accomplish all his goals without spilling a single drop of blood, flying without wings, and staying himself despite all the odds. Strengths She co-ordinates well with her friend, Feel, allowing her to sneak elf magic into games intricately enough that it can be difficult to detect the source, even for those capable of sensing magic (as in the case in Volume 5 Prologue against Barter). She, herself, also had the initiatives to take the crown and helping Imanity to stand before Sora and Shiro came to Disboard. She was able to think through how the Elves was able to protect Imanity from the different races and attempted to take the crown from the gambling competition. Weakness She greatly underestimated Imanity, thus also underestimating her own abilities. Since her encounter with Sora, however, she learned to have more faith in the wisdom of humanity. Although she may still believe Imanity is at a disadvantage to the other races, she learned that Imanity can cope with it through other methods and has since been studying ways to overcome Elven magic despite Imanity being unable to even detect it much less use it. de:Chlammy Zell es:Kurami Zell fr:Kurami Tseru pl:Chlammy Zell ru:Курами Зелл zh:Chlammy Zell Category:Imanity Category:Main Characters